


Farewell to Paradise

by penguingal, Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Series: Triangulation [13]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Incest, Light Dom/sub, M/M, comment porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-29
Updated: 2006-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingal/pseuds/penguingal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The vacation comes to an end and Billy makes a suggestion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell to Paradise

Don stood on the balcony, looking over the railing at the ocean, drinking in the rays of afternoon sun. It had been an amazing week, all the time spent with the two men he loved, languishing in the sun, languishing in each other's bodies. Tomorrow it'd be back to reality, but tonight he intended to drink in every last moment they had together. He turned his head when the sliding door opened and Billy slipped through. "Hey, buddy. Where's Charlie?"  
  
"Shower," Billy said, coming to stand next to him and slinging an arm around his waist, giving him a soft, brief kiss. "God, it's beautiful here isn't it?"  
  
"It really is," Don agreed. "Might have to do it again. Maybe leave the hotel room a little more," he said lightly.  
  
"Leave the hotel? But there are still laws about having sex in public aren't there?" Billy joked, running his hand through Don's hair.   
  
Don laughed and snuggled close to Billy, letting himself be pulled in by his heat, wishing, not for the first time this week that he could have this more often. Turning his head, he pulled Billy down into a tender kiss.  
  
Billy returned the kiss with equal tenderness, arms circling Don's waist.  
  
"I love you so much. Wish it could be like this, the three of us, always. I hate these long absences. I miss you," Don said quietly.   
  
Billy sighed, stroking his hands down Don's back. He wanted to voice his thought from earlier in the week, but he didn't think it was the right time. Instead, he held Don close and pressed a kiss into his hair. "I know. I miss you, too."  
  
The sliding doors opened again and Charlie stepped out, watching for a moment before speaking. "The shower's free."  
  
"My turn," Billy said, giving Don one last kiss.   
  
Charlie smiled and stood at Don's elbow. "Everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah, of course," Don said, wrapping his arms around Charlie's waist and encouraging him to put his head on his chest. "I just hate knowing how much we're gonna miss him when we have to go back."  
  
"I know," Charlie said softly.  
  
Don looked into Charlie's eyes, a gentle finger tipping his jaw up. "It's been a wonderful week, being here with you, no distractions. I didn't realize how much I'd needed to get away. How much I'd missed you, too. You and I should get away together more often," he said, kissing Charlie deeply, holding him close as the sun set around them. It was soft and romantic and there was no one in the whole wide world he'd rather have at his side than Charlie.  
  
Charlie watched the sun set wrapped in Don's arms, his love. He was surprised how much it meant to him that Don suggested they get away together. "I love you," he whispered.  
  
"I love you, too," Don whispered. "You're my whole world." He turned his head to find Billy watching them from the doorway. "And you are my orbiting satellite. Or something like that."  
  
Billy grinned and sauntered over to them, wrapping around Don's back. "I like that," he purred, just holding the two of them close. "Shower's free. And I'm hungry."  
  
"I'll be quick," Don said, leaning his head back to kiss Billy quickly and then kissing Charlie, before he extracted himself from their arms.  
  
Charlie watched him go, shaking his head with a grin. "Orbiting satellite, huh?"  
  
"Hey, don't ask me," Billy said, his warm, deep voice washing over Charlie. "You're the one with friends who study the universe." He leaned on the railing and looked up at Charlie with a soft smirk.  
  
Charlie smiled and tipped Billy's head up for a long, satisfying kiss. "Rather study you."  
  
Billy tossed his head back and laughed, turning to lean his hip on the rail as he pulled Charlie close, kissing him deeply again. "You have, Imp. In almost every imaginable way." He smiled, running his hands up and down Charlie's back. "I love you so much. You know that, right? I really don't know what I would do without you and Don in my life. I wish--I'd like to be closer to you both." It was the first time he'd made any sort of hint out loud regarding what he was considering and part of him wanted to send up a test balloon, see what Charlie's reaction would be, if it'd even be worth mentioning more concretely. Unconsciously, he held his breath a little.  
  
"Closer?"  
  
"Maybe, yeah. If you and Don both wanted it," Billy said softly. "I'm not ready to do anything yet, but these long absences, the time away from you both--it's wearing. I can only imagine what they're like for you two. Not knowing where I am all the time, when I might show up again." Billy shrugged. "We'd all have to talk about it, of course, and it still could be a long way off. But the idea has occurred to me." He rubbed his hands along Charlie's back, trying to ease some of the tension he felt in Charlie's frame. "Hey, you know I'd never do anything to get between you and Don, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I know," he said, trying to force a smile to cover his sudden, intense panic. "I do know."  
  
 _Shit_ , Billy thought to himself. He knew he should have just kept his mouth shut, but at least it gave him an idea how bad the fallout would be. Maybe now wasn't the time. For any of it. He pulled Charlie tight against him, trying his best to soothe him without words.  
  
Don slid the balcony door open and smiled a little. He really couldn't get enough of Billy and Charlie together. "We ready to eat?"  
  
Billy watched as Charlie extracted himself from his arms and went to Don's side, clinging to him there. He bit back the sigh. "I'm starved," Billy said, easily, following the brothers out of the hotel.  
  
....  
  
When they were seated around the table Charlie reached out and squeezed Billy's hand hard. He knew his reaction wasn't what Billy had been hoping for and he felt bad for hurting him. He just--he needed time to think, to work through why the suggestion freaked him out so badly.  
  
Billy squeezed Charlie's hand back, meeting his eyes as they looked over the menu, trying to show him he understood and it was okay.  
  
Don's brow furrowed as he looked from Billy to Charlie and back. "Something going on I should know about?" he asked, trying to keep his tone light, but sensing the residual tension between them.  
  
"No," Billy answered. "Not yet, anyway." The last thing Billy wanted to do was get Don's hopes up, especially in the face of Charlie's panic.  
  
Charlie hesitated but decided to follow Billy's lead and say nothing. For now, anyway.  
  
Don glanced between them again but let it drop. His hand found Charlie's knee under the table, squeezing affectionately. They had plenty of time for maudlin heaviness on the plane trip back tomorrow. Now, he just wanted to spend these last few hours enjoying them.  
  
"I vote we share three desserts that will probably kill us because of all the wonderfully bad for us things that they contain," Charlie declared at the end of the meal.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to be our sweet confection tonight," Don purred, leaning over and nibbling lightly on Charlie's earlobe.  
  
"I am. But how often will we have a chance to eat things like this?"  
  
"He does have a point," Billy said, smiling, finding the most decadent thing on the dessert menu and ordering it. Don and Charlie followed suit, and soon three different absolutely sinful confections were placed in front of them. Getting a forkful of his chocolate mousse cake, Billy offered it to Don and Charlie. "Who wants the first taste?"  
  
Charlie licked the proffered fork in a manner just short of obscene.  
  
Don was instantly hard, his cock pressing uncomfortably against the fly of his shorts and he squirmed a little in his seat. Charlie was simply not fair.  
  
Billy stared, open-mouthed for a long moment, meeting Charlie's teasing, dancing eyes over the fork before leaning over and pulling him in for a deep kiss, chasing the taste of chocolate down his throat.  
  
Charlie made soft, needy sounds of pleasure, knowing full well what his voice and the picture he and Billy made were doing to his brother.  
  
"If you two don't knock it off," Don growled, "I'm going to be forced to haul you both out of here and leave the rest of these decadent desserts to waste."  
  
"Well, I was going to kiss you next, but if you insist," Billy said, grinning.  
  
Don licked his lips, scooping some of his own dessert into his mouth, daring Billy with his eyes to make a move.  
  
Billy grinned and leaned forward to lick Don's lips before slipping his tongue inside.  
  
A soft sound of pleasure slipped out of Don's throat as he sucked Billy's tongue into his mouth, toying with him gently before backing off. He smirked at Charlie, running his fingers down his brother's throat.  
  
Charlie arched an eyebrow, grinned, and stole a forkful of Don's dessert.  
  
"Hey!" Don immediately protested, that wounded-big-brother note working into his voice. He picked up Charlie's whole plate in retaliation, scooping two large bites into his mouth as Charlie attempted to chase the dessert with his fork. They scrabbled for a minute, Don playing a deft game of evasion and keep away before finally attacking Charlie's mouth, sharing how his dessert tasted on his tongue.  
  
Charlie gave Don a soft moan and licked away all traces of the sweet treat. "Mine," he whispered against Don's lips before claiming a second kiss.  
  
"Always," Don replied, returning the dessert to its owner. He caught Billy's gaze across the table and dropped him a wink. "These are good desserts."  
  
"Told you," Charlie said smugly.  
  
"Yeah, well, nothing here could ever be as sweet as listening to you slowly break under Don and my tortuous ministrations," Billy said in an off-hand way, never taking his eyes from his plate.  
  
Charlie shivered. "That the plan? Put me in the middle?"  
  
"Could be," Billy said. "You may just have to wait and see." He scooped another bite of his cake into his mouth, eyes glittering with mischief as they met Don's across the table.  
  
"You two are plotting something, aren't you?"  
  
Picking up on Billy's cues, Don shrugged noncommittally, knowing being kept in the dark would drive Charlie crazy. "Dunno what you mean, baby brother," he purred. Most of the way done his dessert and full to nearly bursting, Don motioned for the waiter to bring the check.  
  
Charlie left a little of his dessert uneaten, the anticipation starting to catch up to him. His fingers drummed the table lightly, wishing the waiter would hurry the hell up already.  
  
The waiter sauntered over, hardly anything moving fast in this tropical paradise, and Billy had to hide his grin behind his hand at the death-glare Charlie was giving him.  
  
Don smiled politely and paid in cash, leaving a generous tip before leaning over to his brother and whispering in his ear, "Come on. Let's get you out of here and into our bed."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
The walk in the warm island air was pleasant, and the three of them walked abreast, arms around shoulders and waists, fingertips starting to tease out sensitive places through their clothing. "In case I'm too satiated to say it later," Billy purred, "I love you. Both of you. So much more than I ever knew I could love anyone."  
  
"You," Don murmured.   
  
Charlie merely held onto Billy tightly, suddenly afraid that it was Billy's way of saying good-bye.  
  
Billy wrapped his arm around Charlie, letting him cling. "I'm right here, Charlie," he whispered. "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Billy, what the hell is going on?" Don said, stopping outside their hotel. "Is there something we need to talk about?"  
  
"There's plenty of time for that later, Don," Billy said evenly. "I just want to enjoy tonight. Don't worry," he said, kissing him quickly and looking him in the eyes. "I'm not leaving and I'm okay. I just need some time to put all my thoughts together, okay?"  
  
"Billy--"  
  
"On the plane tomorrow, Don. I promise. I'll tell you everything tomorrow. Right now, I just want you two naked in our bed."  
  
Charlie shivered and tried to relax, tried not to worry. Tried to forget, for Billy.  
  
Don looked between Billy and Charlie again and sighed, consciously putting aside whatever it was that was going on. "Come on," he said, caressing their arms, "let's go upstairs." He leaned in and kissed them in turn, licking his lips and reveling in their tastes.  
  
Charlie kissed Don lightly, then turned and kissed Billy, mouth and body pliant, offering himself without words.  
  
"Charlie," Billy murmured against his lips, pulling him close. He'd slipped his cock ring on after his shower and he wondered if Charlie had his. Only one way to find out. He pulled him through the hotel doors, Don following in their wake.   
  
Don let Charlie cling to Billy as they made their way to their room, but he pulled Charlie possessively out of his arms once they were inside. He hated this feeling that Charlie and Billy were hiding something from him, but since he wasn't going to get any answers tonight, he wanted to remind them both whom Charlie belonged to. "Mine," he grunted before claiming Charlie's lips in a fierce kiss.  
  
Charlie made a soft sound and made himself just as pliant for Don. "I love you," he whispered.  
  
"Love you, too," Don said, looking into Charlie's eyes and rubbing his back, feeling the warmth of his body, thinking always about how right it was, no matter what anyone else thought.  
  
Billy stood back and watched, let them comfort each other, as he puttered around, laying out toys and turning down the sheets. He looked at them closely, wondering, not for the first time, if he could take the risk of inserting himself even deeper into their perfect lives. That's what moving closer meant. It was a risk for all of them. The last thing he ever wanted was to be a disruption to them, and maybe it'd be better if he stayed away, kept some distance. But it hurt, too. He craved them in a very real way, loved them even more. Maybe there was another way, but right now he couldn't see it.  
  
Satisfied the preparations were made, he snuck up behind Charlie and wrapped his arms around them both, kissing the side of Charlie's neck and letting him feel the press of the start of his erection through their shorts.  
  
Charlie shivered and turned his head to kiss Billy's neck, his lips.  
  
"So, Don," Billy said casually, kicking Charlie's legs open a little wider, running his hand down Charlie's front and cupping him through his clothes, "what should we do with our prize here?"  
  
Don's gazed traveled the length of Charlie's body. "Let's get him naked first and then we can decide." Nonchalantly, he reached out, grabbing the hem of Charlie's shirt and pulling it over his head before he eased his shorts and underwear down his legs.  
  
Charlie moaned and bit his lip, letting Billy display him for Don. He watched his brother with wide, wide eyes, trembling a little in anticipation.  
  
Billy's hand was on Charlie's hipbone and Don stepped forward, placing his hand over it. He looked into Charlie's eyes, licking his lips as he considered his options. Charlie was without his cock ring, which meant between Don and Billy they could probably get him to come twice in a short period. "I have an idea," he purred to Billy. "What do you think about getting him to come by torturing him with our lips and hands first and then I'll fuck him, slow and achingly tender while you're fucking me?"  
  
Charlie just whimpered while Billy grinned. "I like the way you think, Eppes."  
  
"I thought you might, Cooper," Don purred, leaning across Charlie, his hand caressing his skin, as he claimed a hot, fierce kiss from Billy. "Come on, let's get him tied to the bed."  
  
Charlie whimpered as he was maneuvered and manhandled, both men leaving room for him to protest or change his mind. Shortly though, he was bound to the bed, arms above him, propped up on a pillow so he could easily see the rest of the room.  
  
"Now Eppes," Billy growled, advancing on Don, "just what should we do about the rest of these clothes?"  
  
Don shook his head. "Not this time, Billy. You _always_ manage to be the last to get naked. This time, I'm stripping you first." And he expertly grabbed Billy's wrist, twisting it behind his body.  
  
"Hey!" Billy protested. His heart wasn't really in it; he didn't mind Don stripping him, in fact, he found it pretty damn hot. But he seemed to recall that the youngest Eppes could get awfully turned on when they wrestled.  
  
"Now, now," Don purred, turning Billy around and shoving him face first into a wall, "are you going to make me do this the hard way?"  
  
Billy struggled a little in Don's grip, but it held fast. There was a reason suspects were held this way after all.   
  
"Okay, hard way it is," he growled. He kicked Billy's legs apart, grabbing his other wrist and holding them both in one firm grip as he frisked him, running his hand along his thighs, in between his legs as if he were checking for weapons.  
  
Charlie whined and pulled against his restraints, wanting to touch Don and Billy, wanting to touch himself.  
  
"Settle down," Don said in his best commanding, 'don't fuck with me' voice. "I'll get to you in a minute." He ran his hands up Billy's back and down his stomach, cupping him through his shorts and squeezing. "No concealed weapons. This feels like it could be dangerous, though. Should do a strip search just to be safe." Don pulled at his button-fly and zipper, working the shorts over the firm roundness of his ass, followed by his underwear, and leaving them both to pool around his ankles.  
  
"Palms flat against the wall," Don ordered, releasing his hands. "Do it," he growled, pushing Billy's hips against the unforgiving surface when he hesitated a split second. He placed his hands above his head, flat against the wall, ducking his head to hide his smirk. Running his hands up under his shirt, Don stripped it and tossed it aside. "Okay. Put your legs together and step out of your clothes, then proceed to the bed."  
  
Billy complied with the orders, walking to the foot of the bed, Don behind him. Stopping suddenly, he whirled, catching Don off guard and tossing him to the mattress. "Never, ever let your guard down, Eppes," Billy admonished before pulling his shirt off and kissing him hard.  
  
Charlie laughed, amused at seeing the tables turned on his brother. He watched, wide eyed as Billy ground into Don, cupping his ass and pulling him even closer.  
  
"Billy," Don murmured, digging his fingers into the strong muscles of Billy's back.   
  
Billy kissed him hard, wasting no time in stripping his remaining clothes, offering maddening touches all the while. When the kiss finally broke, Don was flushed and panting, his eyes starting to glaze over. "Ready to take care of your brother?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
Charlie licked his lips, spreading his legs wide. "Please."  
  
"Mmm, like that, Charlie," Don purred, crawling over his body and settling himself on the far side. "What do you think Billy? Think we can get another please out of him?"  
  
"We can certainly do our best," Billy replied, running his hand up Charlie's arm and bending his head to kiss his shoulder.  
  
"Kiss me," Charlie whispered. "Please kiss me."  
  
Smiling, Don kissed his way along Charlie's collarbone, pausing to nibble on his neck, before pressing their lips together. The kiss was almost chaste, except for Charlie's tongue probing along his lips, seeking entrance, eliciting a frustrated whimper. Don relented, opening his mouth and sucking hard on Charlie's tongue, slipping his own tongue into the willing orifice and plundering his taste.  
  
Charlie whimpered, his body automatically pushing up, trying to get more contact, more heat.  
  
Billy made a show of checking the clock by the bed. "Wow, begging with his body already, Don. That's got to be some kind of a record for us."  
  
Don's grin broke the kiss and he turned his head toward Billy. "Guess I should treat you like a suspect more often."  
  
"Guess I should pin you to the bed more often."  
  
"Would you two shut up and get back to kissing me?" Charlie demanded.  
  
Laughing, Billy claimed Charlie's mouth, shoving his tongue roughly between his lips. Don pressed something into his hand and he opened his eyes to see what it was. He was holding the bottle of body paint as Don meticulously ran his fingers over Charlie's nipples, all his sensitive areas, and finally, his cock.  
  
Charlie whimpered, his whole body trembling with pleasure as Billy possessed his mouth and Don brought each of his hot spots to life.  
  
"God, Charlie," Don murmured, his hands resting on Charlie's thighs, feeling them quiver. He licked experimentally at the sensitive spot just above Charlie's hip, getting a gasp and a barely contained moan. "Tastes so good, Billy."  
  
"Lemme see," Billy said, lifting Don's chin so he could plunder his mouth before swirling his tongue around Charlie's nipple. "Mmm. Perfect."  
  
"Tell us, Charlie," Don said. "Tell us how you love this." He and Billy moved from one spot to the next, ignoring his cock for the moment.  
  
"Love you both so much," he said softly. "The feel of your lips, your heat, your teeth. Make me feel like I'll fly apart."  
  
Don shuddered, his arousal spiking through him, making him harder than he thought possible, and not for the first time. Unable to help himself, he sucked the head of Charlie's cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue to remove all traces of the edible paint. He wasn't aware Billy'd had the same compulsion until the corner of his mouth met Billy's near the base of Charlie's cock.  
  
Charlie would have laughed if it hadn't felt so damn _good_. "Please," he whispered. "Please!"  
  
Billy's tongue came out, licking at Don's lips as he sucked on Charlie in earnest. Opening his mouth a little wider, he managed to suck the tip of Billy's tongue and Charlie's cock into his mouth at the same time. He groaned at the unusual sensation, making Charlie's hips snap off the bed. Glancing up, he saw Charlie's hands wrapped around the chain of his cuffs as he tried to ride out the intense sensations. "Come on, Charlie," Don growled, taking Charlie in with one swallow, meeting Billy's lips again briefly before the other man dipped his head to suck one of Charlie's balls into his mouth.  
  
Charlie cried out as he came, an unintelligible mix of "Don" and "Billy" and "Yes" and "Please."  
  
Don grunted as he cleaned Charlie off and Billy moved to release him from his bonds. His cock was aching, throbbing and he was glad of the cock ring or he might have come from the sound of Charlie's voice alone. Glancing down, he caught Don squeeze the base of his cock hard as he soothed Charlie with soft kisses to his abdomen.  
  
Charlie lay still, panting and dazed from his orgasm.  
  
"I think we broke him, Don," Billy teased, running his hands through Charlie's hair.  
  
Don considered his brother, pressing a chaste, soothing kiss to his lips. "Nah, he's still rattling around in there somewhere. Give him a few minutes, he'll come back." He was surprised to hear how even his voice sounded considering the _need_ coursing through his veins. Wide eyes looked at Billy gratefully when his large hand stroked down Don's arm and his fingers positioned his mouth to receive a searing kiss.  
  
Don groaned with pleasure and crushed his body against Billy's. "Mine."  
  
"God, Don," Billy moaned, pulling him tight and devouring his mouth, feeling the lust surge through him, fresh. "Mine," he growled, squeezing Don's ass with one large hand.  
  
"Yours," Don agreed. He gave another biting kiss, soothing the area with his tongue.  
  
Billy groaned, hips jerking instinctively into the heat of Don's body. "Fuck. Need you. Want you on your knees, begging for it, screaming my name," he purred, fingers tightening on Don's hip, making him whimper.  
  
Don licked his lips and pulled back, turning his head to look at Charlie, seeing his eyes just start to be able to focus on the room around them. "Patience, Billy. You'll get everything you want, I promise," he said, rubbing his body lightly along his former partner's, "but we need Charlie with us, too."  
  
Charlie reached out and squeezed Don's hand. "Give him what he wants," he said softly.  
  
Don looked at Billy and bit his lip. "I'm sorry Billy, but not until you're back," he said to Charlie. "I need you. Wanna be inside you when Billy makes me come."  
  
A groan slipped from between Billy's lips and a hand settled on Charlie's thigh. Much as he would have liked to haul Don bodily over to the desk and bend him over it, he knew Don was right. Charlie needed to be involved.  
  
Charlie tugged on Don's hand until he maneuvered him in for a kiss, then did the same for Billy. "I love you both, so very much."  
  
"I love you," Don and Billy chorused, smiling at each other. They settled next to Charlie, one on either side, stroking and petting and soothing, trying to do all they could to help Charlie get grounded again.  
  
"I'm ready," Charlie said quietly. "Whenever you two are."  
  
Don pulled Charlie toward him, wrapping him in his arms and kissing his face, needing that moment of connection between them, just them, before continuing. Gently, he urged Charlie to roll onto his stomach as he grabbed the lube. He ordinarily would have put Charlie on his back for this, but one look at Billy told him this was going to be hard and nearly frantic, and this position would be a little easier on Charlie. He slicked two fingers and slid them into Charlie's waiting ass, his own need starting to edge on desperate.  
  
Picking up the lube from where Don deposited it on the bed, Billy pushed a rough hand into the middle of his back, bending him over Charlie's body, displaying his ass for him. He coated his fingers and slid two deep, hard, nudging at his prostate and gaining another whimper.  
  
Don was already shuddering with pleasure, and his need communicated itself to Charlie. He whined, fingers curling around the headboard.  
  
Slipping a third finger into Charlie quickly, Don slicked himself up and positioned himself with just the head of his cock penetrating him. Billy couldn't wait. He stretched Don as best he could, lined himself up, and grabbed both their hips, impaling Charlie on Don as Don was impaled. They both cried out, gasping for breath at the overwhelming sudden sensation.  
  
"Billy!" Don cried as he started to move, pounding into him over and over.   
  
"Say please, Don," Billy grunted. "Beg me to let this continue."  
  
Don swallowed. "Billy please," he said softly.   
  
"Please, Billy," Charlie echoed, his voice louder than his brother's. "Please."  
  
Billy groaned, the combined sound of their pleas sending shockwaves through him. "God you two just aren't fair together," he gasped. "Do you have any idea how you look like this?"  
  
Don spread his knees, braced on the inside of Charlie's legs, spreading them both open a little wider. "Tell us. C'mon Billy, talk to us."  
  
Another groan. "Don--fuck Don. You're perfect. You don't look at anyone else the way you look at him. Don't look the same with anyone else. You two--made for each other. And he--god--he loves you so much. Have to be blind not to see it. Makes this so hot. Basking in it. Beg me to let him touch you, Charlie." Billy shifted his hips, angling for Don's prostate and making him cry out again, his name falling raggedly from Don's lips.  
  
Charlie whimpered. "Please, Billy, please, please let Don touch me."  
  
"Give him what he needs, Don," Billy growled, his breath starting to come harder now.  
  
Don wrapped his warm, sweat-slick hand around Charlie's cock, pulling and squeezing in time to Billy's thrusts in him. He knew it was lacking in finesse, but he hoped the intensity would make up for it.  
  
"Please, please!" Charlie was willing to beg with his voice and body--anything to get them over that edge again.  
  
Too much. Too much pleasure and sensation and Billy didn't want to hold back anymore. Releasing his cock ring, he managed a shaky "Now" before plunging deep into Don, shouting as his release surged through him.  
  
Don shuddered as Billy's release tipped him over the edge and he gasped, his body going tense. He stroked Charlie as steadily and evenly as he could. "Come on, buddy. Come for us," he grunted in his ear.  
  
Charlie came with a soft cry, his whole body shaking.  
  
Billy sighed, resting his head on Don's back and using the last of his strength to get them all situated comfortably on the mattress. He curled around Charlie's front, brushing the hair out of his face and kissing him softly, undemandingly.  
  
Charlie returned the kiss, snuggling against him as much as he could.  
  
Don lifted his head a little and smiled, running his fingers down Billy's cheek. "Feel good?"  
  
Turning his head, he kissed the inside of Don's wrist. "Very good. Love you both." He felt warm and loved, lethargic and satiated, and these were the feelings, more than anything else, prompting him to want to be closer to them. Getting used to a cold, empty bed got just a little harder each time he had to do it.  
  
"Love you, too," Don said softly. He didn't want to think about it being over, about how after the flight home tomorrow he might not see Billy for months.  
  
They fell asleep in their accustomed positions, Billy and Don wrapped securely around Charlie, holding him close and touching each other. The mood was solemn as they woke, showered, and dressed, not much conversation passing between them. Each of them spent some quiet time in pairs while the other was showering, but beyond some touches and light kisses, they were lost in their own thoughts. The car ride to the airport was equally quiet and it wasn't until they were well into the flight that Billy spoke.  
  
He got up and crossed the aisle, leaning his hip on the back of Charlie's seat. "There's a reason I wanted to wait until now to bring this up," he started softly. "I know what I'm about to say could change our relationship irrevocably, and you two will have to decide what you can and can't live with." He took a deep breath. "I love you both so very much. And more and more, I think about what it would be like to be closer to you, live closer to you. And I think--I think I'm ready to take that chance. I'm not proposing living with either of you. I'd have my own place. But a transfer to LA, settling down there, close to you, that idea has a lot of appeal. These long absences are getting harder and harder to deal with. Obviously, Don, I couldn't work directly for you or with you, but it wouldn't be too hard to get a transfer to the same building. So." He lifted his eyes and then dropped them again. "I don't expect an answer now. Hell, I don't even expect an answer a month from now. I just--I wanted you both to know I was willing."  
  
Charlie held his breath and looked anxiously at Don.  
  
"Billy," Don said, reaching out and taking his hand gently. "Thank you for telling us. You know I've wanted you to be closer for a long time." He paused, glancing at Charlie. "But you're right. We'll have to talk about this, think about it very carefully before we decide anything." He kissed Billy's palm. "It does mean a lot that you're willing. And while we're talking, I want you to remember how much we love you, no matter what we decide."  
  
"I know that, Don," Billy said, squeezing his hand. "I do. And I'll understand if you're not ready to take that step yet. Charlie," he said, getting his eyes, "really." He returned to his seat. "Ask me any questions you want, too. Now or later."  
  
"What would we do in public?" Charlie asked softly.  
  
"I think it'd be best if we kept things quiet in public, for all of our sakes," Billy said. "The FBI still isn't exactly friendly to this kind of thing. And more importantly, you two belong together and we all know it. I wouldn't want to even look like I'm coming between you."  
  
Charlie nodded, a little relieved. He itched to talk to Don, to find out what he was thinking but it wasn't going to be possible on the plane ride.  
  
Don reached over and squeezed Charlie's hand, trying to let him know it'd be okay. "You've given us a lot to think about, Billy," he said softly. "I love you." He pulled him close, kissing him quickly.  
  
"I love you, too," Charlie said softly, willing Billy to believe it.  
  
Smiling softly, Billy ran his fingers along Charlie's cheek, caressing his jaw. "I know," he said, looking into his eyes. "I know it," he repeated. "I don't ever want to lose either of you."  
  
"You won't," Don said firmly. "Never."  
  
"Good. You're both so important to me. You're the best thing in my life. I just--I can't help wanting it more often."  
  
Don nodded and smiled, taking Charlie's hand again and squeezing it. Part of him was elated. Billy wanted to be with them, really be _present_ in their lives, but Charlie's eyes were pained, worried. Tugging a little on his arm, he got Charlie to look at him. "Hey, I love you," he whispered, lowering his voice and looking only at him, as private a moment as they could get on a crowded plane.  
  
"I love you, too," Charlie said softly.  
  
Billy slipped in and out of sleep for most of the rest of the flight, even though he pretended to be asleep almost the entire time. He could feel Charlie's eyes on him, but he didn't know how to respond to them, to make the panic and confusion in them go away. They landed back in LA and made their way off, gathering their bags. Back on the ground, and back to reality, Billy felt the constraints of their environment settle in. He reached out and pulled Don into a tight hug. "Take care of each other. And call me. We'll talk soon," he whispered into his ear.  
  
"I will," Don promised.  
  
Charlie gave Billy a fierce hug, holding tightly as long as he could. "Take care of yourself," he said, voice rough with emotion.  
  
"I will. You take care of each other, now. Don't let this brother of yours work too damn hard. You'll have to abduct him again." Billy rubbed a hand absently up and down Charlie's back, holding him tight. When they finally let go, he took two steps back, doing his best to resist the temptation to hold on and just keep holding them. He dropped them both a wink, summoning a mischievous smile from somewhere. "See you around, boys." And with a small salute, he turned and headed for the exit.  
  
Don slung an arm around Charlie's shoulder, watching him go. "Ready to go home, buddy?"  
  
"Yeah," he said softly. "Back to your place."  
  
Don nodded, his arm firm around Charlie's shoulders as he led them out into the warm LA sunshine. He could feel Charlie's eyes searching the parking lot for a last sign of Billy, and he squeezed him tight. Behind the tinted glass of his SUV, Don pulled him close for a lingering kiss, sharing as much comfort as they could before he put the car in gear and headed for home.


End file.
